


Nail Polish

by PuleleHua



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-14
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:29:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuleleHua/pseuds/PuleleHua
Summary: Sometimes nail polish reveals plenty. NOW BETA-ED





	1. Nail Polish I

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Nail Polish**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. If I did, there’d be a lot more scenes of Draco.  
 **Beta:** xErised  
 **A/N:** I painted my nails green and silver and obviously it led my imagination to Drarry.

* * *

“Harry, why do you have glittery green and silver nail polish on?” asked Ron as he stared dumbfounded at Harry’s hands.

“What are you talking about?”

“Take a look,” suggested Hermione.

Harry glanced down at his hands and hissed, “…I’m going to KILL him!”

“Kill who?” questioned Hermione.

“Um…nothing. Nobody important.”

“Who’s not important, Potter?” Malfoy walked up to the Gryffindor table and peered down at the Golden Trio. Everyone around them quieted down and watched.

“What are you doing here, ferret?”

“I’m not here for you, Weasel. I just wanted to know why Potter here has nail polish.” Malfoy glimpsed at Harry’s hands and smirked. 

“Like the colors Scarhead. Green and silver? Didn’t take you for a Slytherin fan.”

Harry glared at Malfoy and said “My idiot… _friend_ did it yesterday…without my knowledge.”

“Really? Who was this _friend_? I’d like to thank them. They finally got you to support Slytherin.”

“Malfoy? May I ask a question?” Hermione pondered.

“What is it, Granger?”

“Why are _you_ wearing red and gold nail polish?”

Upon hearing Hermione’s observation, everyone looked at Malfoy’s hands and stared.

“Hmm…you’re the first to notice,” contemplated Malfoy as he admired his nails, “To answer your question, I’m supporting my wonderful boyfriend in his upcoming match even if I’m playing against him.”

There was complete silence in the hall.

“What? Hard to believe I actually care about someone?” snorted Malfoy.

“You can be such a corny romantic, Draco,” Harry softly complimented him.

“What can I say, Harry? I thought this was a wonderful way of coming out to the whole school.”

Then there was a loud thud.

“Hmmm,” Draco leaned over to see Weasley sprawled on the floor, “Maybe you should wake Weasley, Granger. I’m pretty sure you don’t want him to lose any remaining brain cells.”

“Come on, Draco.” Harry held out his hand as he stood up and said, “Let’s go. I’ll see you later, Mione.”

All heads turned as everybody in the Great Hall watched Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy walk out hand in hand with their house colored nail polish shining brightly for all to see. 

****_~fin_

* * *

_Please Review!_


	2. Nail Polish II

  
Author's notes: Sometimes nail polish reveals plenty.  


* * *

**Nail Polish II**

Written: 5/6/10  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own anything.  
 **Beta:** None  
 **Author’s Note:** This short drabble is just a follow up, but there is a sequel on the way.

* * *

They walked outside together holding hands. 

“You know, Draco. If you wanted to paint my nails, all you had to do was ask.”

“I know, love. I just thought this was better. This way, I got to pretend you were flamboyantly gay and make our relationship public.”

“Just ask next time, okay?”

“Okay. Next time I want a girls’ day with you, I’ll ask.”

“That’s all I’m saying. But just for future reference, I prefer a French manicure.”

“Got it.”

**_~fin_ **


End file.
